Holidays Thanksgiving  The Reveal
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel thinks his friends don't know he and Vala are dating. Stand alone or Sequel to Holidays – Halloween -The Real First Date.


Title: Holidays -Thanksgiving – The Reveal

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: PG

Category: Romance. One Shot.

Pairings: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Characters: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran, with guest appearances by: Sam, Cam, Teal'c, Jack, Carolyn

Spoilers/Timeline: Sometime season 10 or after

Word Count: About 1100

Synopsis: Daniel thinks his friends don't know he and Vala are dating. One shot. A Thanksgiving story. Sequel To Holidays - Halloween - The First Real Date - Can stand alone, if you didn't read that one.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

The drive up the mountain was more precarious than anticipated since the weather had turned nasty late this morning mere minutes after turning onto the two lane and a good eight hours before NOAA predicted.

The rearview mirror twisted askew, Vala applied lipstick as she spoke. "So, when?"

Snow piled against the windshield as the wiper blades swished slowly through the slush and did little to clear the glass.

He yanked the mirror back in place and scowled as best he could while attempting to not drive over the side of a mountain. "I'm not sure, Vala." He griped. "Stop asking. I'm trying to concentrate on driving." She could annoy the hell out of a stone. Though to be honest she could also please the hell out of a stone.

"I'm nervous, darling. You know about our little secret being revealed. You?"

He shrugged. "Not really, at least not about that. Just about this winding mountain road more than likely becoming a sheet of ice by the time we arrive."

"Well, we have food and booze in the back along with the blow up beds, sheets, blankets and pillows for the weekend, so we should be able to survive should you get us stuck. Unless of course we go over the edge and then it really doesn't matter, does it? So, if not nervous about that then why aren't you sure of when?"

Flipping the knob he turned the heat up as high as it would go and set it all to blow on the windshield. Having accomplished that he took a deep breath and explained, "We're not that far, I doubt we'll get stuck. And...it's not like we're going to barge into Thanksgiving dinner at Carolyn's new chalet and blurt out, 'We're a couple!' They aren't even sure we're dating! First things first, okay?"

"I have a feeling they're sure. I'd be happy to blurt should you need me to, I'm quite good at that."

Immediately Daniel's mind went into safety mode_._ "Don't you dare! Expert or no, we need to announce it when the time is right."

"FINE!"

"Oh, great, now you're mad. Just what I need. And on a holiday. Trapped in a house with every close friend we have!"

"It's a chalet, not a house. Oh! I think you just missed the driveway."

"I know it's a god damned chalet! And I missed the drive because you distracted me!"

"Daniel, I know why you're upset, but really, I'm exhausted from hiding that we're...you know...a couple, and you were the one who said it's time and also, all you have to do is turn around in the next driveway, it's not the end of the world! SO STOP YELLING!"

Making a quick sharp turn he cursed as the back end of the car slid around the opposite direction and dropped a wheel deep into the ditch on the side of the driveway he chose to turn around in. "Shit!"

Sighing in exasperation, Vala rolled her eyes. "Oh, lovely. That's what you get for being annoyed!"

His lips smashed together in a hard, tight line and he glared. "This is all your fault."

"Yes, of course it is." She threw her coat into the back seat, pulled the sweat shirt over her head, then her T-shirt, took off her fur lined boots, shimmied out of her jeans and crawled into the back seat in her brand new blood red, skimpy, yet sexy, panties and bra.

When she began her crazy, frenzied undressing he had turned his face towards her, mouth falling open in awe.

When her very nice, round, scantily clad six appeared close to his face as she went over the seat, he couldn't find a word to utter in his heretofore unlimited vocabulary. Not one in any language, not for a long time.

Finally he completely turned to peer at her and found her laid out like the proverbial sacrificial virgin on the pile of blankets and pillows. The words he did manage to express went something like this. "Wha...what, what are you doing?"

Removing her bra, she tossed it over the front seat, where it sailed past his ear as he stared at her lovely peach flesh.

Vala stretched, fanning her hair out across the pillow. "I've always wanted to make love in a car, and especially one stuck in a snow storm. Hurry up, as I'm sure you can tell by my...um...anyway, it's getting chilly."

"Oh." He said, as he dove over the seat.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Standing at the window, Jack squinted out across the yard. "Hey, Mitchell?"

"Sir?"

"You can call me Jack."

"You can call me Cam."

"Okay, Mitchell?"

"Sir?"

"Do you see taillights?"

Cam took a long look out towards the end of the driveway. "Yep. Looks like Jackson's car. He musta spun out on the ice. Unless of course he backed into the driveway. And, got one wheel stuck in the ditch."

"Hmph." Sam peered over Jack's shoulder. "They almost made it on time, too."

Carolyn leaned against Cam's back. "Why aren't they getting out of the car?"

"Probably having sex before they come in and pretend they hardly know each other."

Sam grinned but berated Jack anyway. "That's not nice."

Hands casually resting behind his back, Teal'c queried. "Should we not go and check on them, ColonelMitchell?"

"Naw, big guy, with the windows that fogged up I'm damned sure they're still breathin'. A lot."

"I see. Then perhaps it is as O'Neill pointed out."

"So, Sam, how long before frost bite sets in and we need to pull 'em out?"

"Hours." Carolyn answered for Sam. "The temperature isn't falling that fast...or low. The car was warm when it stopped and they're … sharing body heat."

Jack grinned at the doctor. "And we all were instructed to bring extra blankets for our 'slumber party'.''

"I tell ya what, guys. We'll have dinner and when it's time for dessert and they haven't brought it in, we'll all go."

Sam patted Cam's shoulder before turning away to follow Carolyn and Teal'c towards the kitchen. "Good plan. Let's eat!"

"Wait!" Cam yelled, startling everyone. They returned to the window and all eyes followed the direction he pointed where written in the fog on the back window of the car it read:

_Start __without __us... __BTW, __Daniel & __I __are __a __couple d__on't __tell __him __I __told __you. _There was a large, half finished V below the message.

~Coming Christmas 2011 – Holidays – Christmas - Three Little Words


End file.
